leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Fistful of Force/How to raise your rating.
Firstly, note that I say rating, not elo. This is because while it is true that LoL rating is based on the Elo system, they are not the same thing, and in fact rating is a good indicator of how good you are. Some people may say that oh, elo isn't made or team games, but in fact, I find that it is in actuality, pretty good at showing how good a person is. I can look at a play and say, oh this guys is so and so elo. Next, what you came for. How to raise your elo. There is only one way to consistenly raise your rating, and that is to get better. But FoF, you say, I am already better than my current rating. The only reason why I am stuck in elo hell is because all my games have a afk, dc, ragers, or feeder. No, that is not true. In fact, if that WAS true, you would actually have increased rating. Why? Because there is a 5/9 chance that there is a troll on the other team, but only a 4/9 chance that there is a troll on your team. This means that you would ALWAYS win 5/9 games, so in other words, you would gain roughly +12 elo every 9 games. If this is not the case, this means that something else is going on. That something else is you. You are the only constant in all of your games, which brings me to my other point. Solo queue does not reward 10/0/0 KDA, escapes with 10 hp left, or across the map snipes. Solo queue rewards only one thing, and that is consistent, good play. If you play decently (not even good, just decently, and not actively trolling or raging), you will gain +12 elo every 9 games. That's it, just play decently. On the other hand, if you RAGE one game that you should have won (i.e., one of the 5/9 "win" games), then that means that you just lost -12 elo. WHICH COMPLETELY SCREWS YOU OVER. ''Not only have you failed to gain 12 elo, you just lost 12 elo. Just to get back towards where you were, you would have to play another 9 games. Which means you just wasted 18 games time of your life, just because you raged once. In addition, if you had just NOT raged that game, you would have easily gained +12 elo. Which will now take another 9 games just to obtain. Therefore, you just wasted 9*3 games' times of your life. Because you raged. '' Bottom line is, you will lose games, Ok, that's natural. But if you rage or feed intentionally, you just basically screwed yourself over. To reiterate: How to gain elo: Play consistently well. Never rage or feed. Finally, there is only one other thing to say. You must always improve. As you gain elo, people will get stronger. You will get frustrated as you start to lose more than you win. This is natural. However, you must learn and get stronger too. Accept your "real elo" as what your current elo is, don't think of yourself as superior to your teammates and enemies, or you will start raging. Also remember, you are the only constant in all of your games, and understand if you don't accept that you suck (sometimes) you can't improve. Being stuck in the "oh, this isn't my elo, it's just my crappy teammates" mindset, leads to rage, which will SCREW YOU OVER COMPLETELY. Category:Blog posts